Unintentionally In Love
by PuRpLe SoCk MoNkEy
Summary: It was the ultimate setup. She needed an acting gig, and he needed damage control. Somewhere along the way, love stepped in, and what was fake, started to feel real.SMITCHIE
1. The Breakup

**Unintentionally In Love: A Smitchie Story **

**Summary: It was the ultimate setup. She needed an acting gig, and he needed damage control. Somewhere along the way, love stepped in, and what was fake, started to feel real. SMITCHIE**

Chapter 1- The "Breakup"

"_The two were spotted getting very cozy at a table at Hollywood's very own "__**Red Rose**__", a popular romantic dinner destination preferred by many of our favorite celebrity couples. Does this mean Hollywood's biggest partier is ready to settle down? Rumor has it, Gray's label isn't too happy about his new girl. What do Shane's fans think? Go to our website and vote now! I'm Susie Sanchez with –"_

The television was cut off. The remote was thrown on the table, landing with a harsh, irritable _clang!. _Shane stared at the remote, and then back at his label's president, who was in a sour mood. "You have five minutes, starting now," she barked, demanding an explanation.

Shane sat up in his chair. "We'll, it looks like, even in my private love life, I have no privacy." The president's scowl didn't fade. Shane sighed. "Look, it was exactly what it looks like. I took Tess out on a date, like a good boyfriend. Screw me!"

The president slapped the back of his head. "Are you kidding me? Do you not ever hear a word we say to you?" Shane flinched at her loud, booming, angry voice. "Do you know what this means?"

"Shane's found a serious girlfriend?" he shrugged.

"No!" she screamed. "It means bad press! Are you nuts? I've been telling you for weeks to get better press! And then, I see this on T.V.! This is the complete opposite of better press! This is what ruins stars like you!"

Shane stared at the vain in her neck. He outlined it with his eyes, catching every detail because it was popping out. He was zoning her out, again.

"Shane! Listen to me!" she screeched. "Get this through your head: You need better press. No one lets their children listen to a horny teenager who lives life like it's dome big party!"

"I'm not a teenager" he corrected. "I'm twenty three."

"Whatever" she groaned. "My point is, teenage girls won't dream about you if they don't know who you are because their parents forbid them from listening to you! You need teenage girls to dream about you!"

"Okay," Shane eyed her skeptically. "Getting over the fact about teenage girls dreaming about me, that's just creepy, I have to point out that you told me to get a serious girlfriend!"

"Not Tess Tyler!" she shrieked. "The girl sleeps with a different guy every night! She's been named _Hollywood's Biggest Whore_! Is that going to give you better press? No!"

"Hey!" he defended his girlfriend. "We've been dating for a month now and she's been faithful to me! It's been a month and a half since she's been in the tabloids, why not take a chance on her?"

His publicist, who was standing behind him next to an intern, started laughing. "Wanna bet Tyler's had several partners behind Gray's back?" he whispered to the intern, who began laughing.

"I can hear you" Shane yelled.

"So?" his publicist shrugged.

"Shane!" the president groaned.

Shane sighed. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"It's great that you've found love, it really is" his publicist began.

"But you have to dump her" the president finished.

"What?" Shane raised his eyebrows.

"Break up with her" the president repeated. "I want that to be the next thing that comes out of Susie Sanchez's mouth! I want it to be everywhere!"

"Wouldn't that be bad press?" Shane asked.

"Yes, it would be" the president agreed. "But after you dump Tyler, get yourself a new girl. One who will give you good press! And while you two are dating, clean up your act!"

"And what if I can't find a girl?" he asked.

"Then I'll find one for you" she smirked. "Dismissed!"

The president, her assistants, the intern, and other staff members of the label left the room. Shane was left alone, with his publicist, to think of a plan.

"So, I'll call Tess, put it on speaker, and you can be your big, bad self, and break her heart" his publicist cheered. "Assuming she has one." He added. He took out his phone and began dialing the number. It rang twice before Tess picked it up.

"Tess Tyler speaking" her voice sounded dull and drained. "What do you want?"

"Hey Tess" Shane's publicist began.

"Ew, it's you" she groaned.

"Don't worry hun, the feeling is mutual" he spat. "Anyway, Shane just got out of a meeting with his producers and he has something to tell you. You're on speaker."

"Hey Tess" Shane greeted nervously.

"Hey babe!" she replied. "What's up?"

"Um," Shane scratched the back of his head and looked at his publicist, who was staring at him, waiting for the words to spill out of his mouth."

"Um? That was a very long um" Tess pointed out. "What's going on?"

"Well," Shane dragged out. His publicist mouthed the words _We need to break up, _but Shane turned around to face the wall. "We need to," he hesitated. "Have dinner!" he lied.

"What?" Tess and his publicist asked at the same time. Tess's tone was full of joy, and his publicist was shocked and confused, and a little bummed **(AN: Such a funny word, huh? "Bummed" hehehehehe! Oh well, back to the story!) **

"Meet me at the _Red, Red Rose _in L.A. tonight at seven, 'kay?" he clarified. **(Another AN: Idk if there really is a restaurant called The Red, Red Rose in L.A., but I made it up. So for our story's sake, yes, there is a restaurant in L.A. called The Red, Red Rose…..and it's very romantic! K? That is all) **

"Of course baby!" she cheered.

Shane eyed his publicist as he banged his head on the table. "Um, so that was it. I'll see you tonight, babe" he answered quickly.

"Alright! See you-" he hung up on her.

"WHAT THE FREAK ARE YOU DOING?" his publicist yelled. "You were supposed to break up with her!"

"Nope!" Shane shook his head in disagreement. "I have a better idea!"

"What could possibly be better than breaking up with her?" his publicist asked. "And what makes you so sure I'm going to go along with this plan?"

"Because without me, you have no job?" Shane smirked.

His publicist opened his mouth to answer with a comeback, but he quickly closed it due to a lack of words. Shane laughed as he rolled his eyes. "Why didn't I say yes to Bieber?" he sighed.

******Unintentionally In Love: A Smitchie Story******

Shane tapped on the table with his fingers, impatiently waiting on Tess to arrive. She was already thirty minutes late, and the waitress (who was from some Asian country) had already bugged him several times about his order.

Finally, Tess came marching towards his table, a huge smile plastered on her face and her sparkly, pink dress flowing in the air behind her. "Hey babe!" she grinned and planted a kiss on his lips. "Sorry I was late; my driver got caught in a traffic jam! He is so not driving for anyone in this town again!"

"It's okay" he shrugged.

"So, did you order?" she asked.

"No, I didn't know what you wanted" he answered honestly.

"Shaney!" she whined. "You know I always get the Greek Salad!"

"No, I actually didn't know that" he corrected her. "But thanks for sharing. Our waitress should be back any minute."

"Oh" she shrugged. "Alright. So, what's this news you absolutely have to tell me?"

"Um" he hesitated. "Well, I don't know how to put this, but, my record label wants us to break up." He had mumbled the last part, hoping that wouldn't hear.

"Excuse me?" she dropped her phone, which she had been using the whole conversation.

"They told me I had to break up with you, because it was pad press" he explained. "They said that if I didn't get a new girlfriend by the end of the month, I was screwed."

"So you chose them over me?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Sweetheart," he pointed out. "No record label, no money. No money, no gifts!"

"Oh, okay" she beamed. "This is easy!"

"What?"

"Relax baby! I'll take care of everything!" Tess smiled. "All we have to do is pretend we broke up! And while everyone is sure we have, we secretly date!"

"But what about the whole new girlfriend thing?" he asked.

"I know this guy, who knows this guy, who knows this guy who slept with my sister's, friend's cousin, who knows this guy that owns a wig shop! I'll get myself a wig and we'll be fine!" she explained.

"Okay?" he was unsure.

"Relax baby" she pouted. "Now, to stage the breakup! Let's make a scene!" she winked.

She then stood up, making sure everyone could see her. She added fake tears, and made her mascara run. "WHY WOULD YOU EVEN SAY THAT?" she squeaked, loud enough for the whole restaurant to stop and stare. "TWO POUNDS IS NOT THAT MUCH! I AM NOT THAT FAT!"

Shane winced at her voice, but knew he had to play along. "Honey! Darling!" he took her hand. "Settle down! I didn't call you fat!" He looked at the rest f the restaurant. "I DID NOT CALL HER FAT!" he yelled. "People are staring!" he argued through his teeth.

"I GUESS THIS MEANS WE'RE OVER!" she cried. "Goodbye Shane! I don't need a jerk like you!" she yelled and stormed out.

Everyone's eyes turned back to Shane. He bit his lip. "Relax! She ate a bad taco!" he ran out the door.

******Unintentionally In Love: A Smitchie Story******

"_That's right! Tess Tyler and Shane Gray have called it quits! Witnesses report the two arguing at dinner, before Tess stood up, accused Shane of calling her fat, and said they were over. So it looks like bad boy Shane Gray is still at his evil ways. I'm Susie Sanchez, and this is-"_

"Excellent!" the president applauded. "Good! Now find a new girl!" she demanded. "Dismissed!" she ordered. Everyone but Shane followed her out.

When Shane was sure that he was alone with his publicist, he took out his phone a dialed Tess' number. She picked up almost immediately. "Hello?"

"They bought it!" he informed her.

"Excellent, I'll be at your house in an hour!"

**Hey Everyone! So this is my new story, "Unintentionally In Love". I have big plans for this story! *Insert evil laugh here* haha! I promise, it's Smitchie! Mitchie will probably appear in the chapter after the next, but don't worry! It all has to do with my big plans! **

**Now, see that little button down there? You know the one I'm talking about! Yep! The one labled "Review". Yep, that one! You know what you really want to do? You want ot press it and leave kind words about this story! Hahaha!**

**But seriously, please review, I need to know if you want this story!**

**XOXO,**

**PuRpLe SoCk MoNkEy**


	2. The Flaw

**Unintentionally In Love **

**Summary: It was the ultimate set up. She needed an acting gig, and he need damage control. Somewhere along the way, love stepped in, and what was fake, started to feel real. SMITCHIE**

**Chapter 2- The Flaw**

Shane opened the door and pulled the dark haired beauty inside. As soon as the door slammed shut, she reached up and gave him a peck on the lips. "Hey baby!" she grinned.

"What are you wearing?" he asked, referring to her hair.

She slid her sunglasses off and reached for her hair line. She gave a little tug, pulling the wig off and letting her blonde hair flow. "It's a wig! You like?" she smirked.

"Never dye your hair!" he commanded.

She scowled and threw her wig on the couch. "Meanie!" she sulked.

"I didn't mean that it didn't look good," he paused, thinking of a lie. "I meant," he gave nervous laugh, "simply, that, you look better with your natural hair."

"Nice save" she rolled her eyes.

"Thanks, I made it up just then" he shrugged.

"I know" she scowled. "I see right through you."

"I know" he hung his head in shame. "So, want to watch a movie? Eat some take out? Or, we could play a board ga-"

Tess rolled her eyes and stared at him seductively. She tugged at the top of her jeans, and bit her lip. "How about," she whispered. "You read my mind?"

He licked his lips. "I'm guessing you don't want to play a board game" he eyes her chest.

"Bingo" she whispered. She stepped forward and stepped behind him. Her lips met the skin on his neck. "Let's play a different kind of game."

"I'd love too," he took a step away then turned around to face her. "But I have a purity ring" he held up his hand. "And this is one promise I'm gonna keep."

Tess pouted. "But Shaney!"

"Yes Tess?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "You've been titled 'Bad Boy of America', live up to it! Seriously! Have a little fun! What's the worst that could happen?"

"Um, you could get pregnant, either of us could end up with a disease-"

"Sill boy!" Tess laughed. "This is why they invented condoms and birth control!"

"Okay, one, I don't keep either around the house" Shane responded. "And two, you're on birth control?"

"Yeah, duh!" She replied. "I've been on it since my freshman year of high school."

"Um, wow" he was confused on whether or not he should be concerned. "But the answer is still no."

"Fine!" she groaned. "Let's watch a movie" she gave in.

******Unintentionally In Love: A Smitchie Story******

"I got to go" Tess informed as she pulled on her jacket and scrunched all of her hair back into the wig. She grabbed her purse and her sunglasses and headed for the door. Shane stopped her.

"Why?" he groaned. "The movie is half way done! It's not even at the best part!"

"Sorry!" she shrugged. She reached for the door but he pulled her back. "Shane!" she groaned and tried to pull away.

"Bye babe" he kissed her cheek.

She grinned. "Good-bye."

"Be careful" he let go of her.

"I will" she rolled her eyes.

"Call me later!" he nagged.

"What are you? My mother?" she opened the door.

He chuckled. "See ya!"

She slid her sunglasses on her face and walked down the steps of his apartment, ready to meet her driver at the end of the street. Shane waved, but when she didn't return it, he sighed and closed the door.

******Unintentionally In Love: A Smitchie Story******

"You're in big trouble, Mister!" his publicist growled as he walked into the conference room. "I can't save you now!"

"I honestly have no idea why I am here so I'm going to ignore you" Shane replied. He sat down at the end of the board room table.

The record label president turned around in her chair and glared at him. He shrugged, signaling he knew nothing. She rolled her eyes and turned on the television.

"_That's right Shane fans! He's in the love game again! But this time, with a mysterious lady! The dark haired beauty was spotted leaving Gray's house after a rumored heated, hang out session in the heart breaker's bachelor pad. But who is this new lady? More on that later, I'm Susie Sanchez, and this is-"_

The television was turned off. "What was that?" the president asked.

Shane sighed, and bit his lip, ready to give an answer, but the president beat him to it.

"And you said you couldn't find another girl!" she beamed. She let out a nervous chuckle. "Now, details, who is she?"

"Well," Shane looked at his feet. "Um, she's this girl I met."

"Is she a fan?" the President asked.

"Um, yeah, but, I didn't meet her at a concert or anything. I just kind of," he paused. "met her."

"Good for you!" the president approved. "I want to meet her!"

"What?"

"I want to meet her" the President repeated. "I want to meet the girl who is going to save your reputation! This is just too good to be true!"

"Yep" Shane mumbled.

"So, how about, next week?" she asked. "Bring your new girl in and we'll have a lovely talk. Don't worry, I won't intimidate her. I just want to make sure she knows what she's getting herself into!"

"What have I gotten myself into?" he mumbled.

"See you next week!" she beamed. "Dismissed!" she marched out of the room, her staff following behind her.

"Oh shoot" he exclaimed in a low voice.

"Well that went well" his publicist smiled. "Who was she?"

"Tess" Shane answered.

"Tess?" his publicist asked.

"Tess" Shane confirmed.

"Oh, we are so screwed."

**Hiya Everyone! So this was chapter two, kind of short, I know, but it's kind of a filler. Next update will be starring Mitchie! Hahaha, I know you're all waiting on it:D This story is coming along great! **

**Special thanks to:**

**Ersy, JemiLover101, NverSayNver, ****LinesVinesandTryingTimes, sweetcinnamonxoxo, and iluvjb12 for your reviews:D Six reviews? I'm impressed! Thank you sooo much!**

**Erst, sweetcinnamonxoxo, and XxSeaFoamxX for favoring this story:D I am ecstatic that you love it!**

**And finally,**

**inovermyhead95, thanks for putting this story on your alert list:D I hope you liked this chapter:D**

**Once again, thank you all! And thank you readers! Haha!**

**Until Next Time, **

**PuRpLe SoCk MoNkEy**


	3. The Breakfast

**Unintentionally In Love: A Smitchie Story **

**Summary: It was the ultimate setup. She needed an acting gig, and he needed damage control. Somewhere along the way, love stepped in, and what was fake, started to feel real. SMITCHIE**

**Chapter 3- The Breakfast**

"Don't worry, babe!" Tess rolls her eyes. She is on the phone with Shane as he drones on about their new "problem." However, she's much too busy to be bothered with that at the moment because she is riding in the limo with a very handsome, and horny, young producer.

"Shane, relax" she groaned as her new "friend" sucked on her neck. "This is a simple problem to fix! Just hire a look-a-like."

The young man's hand moved further up her thigh. This surprised her, but when she finally realized what was going on, she smirked and playfully pushed him away. She was almost completely absorbed in her fantasy when Shane's voice brought her back to reality.

"You know what? I'm on my way to breakfast with Peggy and Ella now," she informed. "I'll mention it to them and see if they know any brunette actresses looking for a job. Honestly Shane, it's not a big deal!"

Her "acquaintance" continued rubbing her inner thighs, but his lips were now sucking on her exposed chest, causing her to moan. Shane asked if she was okay. "Oh, sorry" she lied. "My driver just hit a bump and stupid me! I'm not wearing a seatbelt! My head it the ceiling."

She gave her friend a naughty look. "Okay babe, see you tonight"…..she paused as Shane said goodbye… "Ok, love you, buh-bye!"

She rolled her eyes and clicked the end button on her phone. "Gaw! He's soo annoying!" Tess complained, dragging out the sound of the vowels for emphasis. She looked at the boy sitting next to her. "Now, where were we?"

******Unintentionally In Love: A Smitchie Story******

"Mitchie!" Greg's voice yelled. "Order up!"

"Coming!" Mitchie yelled and rushed to the kitchen, ready to fill her tray. As she stood at the corner, inspecting the food, Greg stayed at the stove.

"So, you got another audition today?" he asked. He did not taking his eyes off the meat he was frying.

"Yep" she replied. "I have one immediately after my shift."

"Which ends in like, ten minutes" Caitlyn noted as she walked into the kitchen to serve her own order. Mitchie grinned and headed to the dining area with her food.

As Mitchie walked past the front door, three customers came in. She looked at them as she continued walking. "I'll be with you in just a second!"

The blonde one slid off her black with silver rhinestone sunglasses. Mitchie served her current order, carrying on a short conversation with the customers, and then she walked over to the door. "Three?" she asked.

The girl with black hair nodded, a big toothy grin stretched across her face. Mitchie returned the smile and grabbed three menus before motioning them towards a table. The three sat down. "Hi," she introduced. "I'm Mitchie, I'll be your server today. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Agua" the blonde answered, still looking at her menu.

The girl with black hair rolled her eyes. "That means water."

Mitchie chuckled. "I know. What would you like?"

"Hm, Diet Pepsi?" she ordered.

"Alright" Mitchie scribbled down on her notebook. "And you, miss?" she asked the other customer, a girl with dark skin.

"Just get me a sweet tea" she answered.

"Okay, I'll be back with those drinks and then you can order what you want" Mitchie grinned.

Mitchie glided back into the kitchen, where Caitlyn was pouring coffee. "Who's the customers?" her best friend asked as she filled the cups. "They seem rude."

"Caitlyn, no talking about the customers like that" Mitchie scolded as she filled her own drink order. "They tip. And you know that's the only way we pay rent."

"Yeah, I know" Caitlyn agreed. "Oh, five minutes."

"Really?" Mitchie asked, picking up her tray. Caitlyn picked up her own. "I'm so anxious!"

"You'll do fine" Caitlyn assured her as they walked out of the kitchen.

Mitchie walked over to her table, where she caught little pieces of their conversation. Something about Shane Gray and his love life. Mitchie cleared her throat; she really didn't care about some egotistical pop star.

When they acknowledge her presence, she placed the correct drinks in front of them. Mitchie took out her notepad. "What can I get ya'll?" she asked.

"I'll have-" the girl with black hair began.

"Mitchie! I'll take this order" Caitlyn yelled. "You have to go! You're going to be late!"

"Oh," Mitchie looked at her customers. "Um, Caitlyn is going to take your order, don't worry, she's really nice. I have to go."

"Where?" the black haired girl asked.

Mitchie smiled as Caitlyn made her way over. "I have an audition for an acting gig."

"Really?" the blonde asked.

This shocked Mitchie, for this girl had seemed cross before. "Yes," she answered slowly.

"Mitchie is an amazing actress!" Caitlyn bragged.

"Caity!" Mitchie complained.

The blonde smiled. "And you're looking for an acting gig?"

"Well, yes" Mitchie answered.

"I might have the perfect part" the blonde informed.

"Tess!" the girl with brown hair, who seemed to be more sensible, exclaimed. "Are you sure? I mean, she does have the right look, but, don't you want to hire someone with a little more experience?"

Tess rolled her eyes. "How much 'experience' do you have?"

"Um" Mitchie was shocked this girl was talking to her.

"She acts at any chance she gets. She's been in five off-Broadway productions as the lead, and she can do several accents" Caitlyn answered for her.

"What she said" Mitchie agreed.

"Perfect" Tess smiled. "I'm sure you've noticed, but I'm Tess Tyler. That's Peggy" she pointed to the girl with brown hair and dark skin. "And that's Ella" she pointed to the girl with black hair.

"Well, I'm Mitchie" Mitchie answered. "But you already knew that."

Tess chuckled. "Yes. Peggy! Get her number! We'll call your people this afternoon."

"I'm her people!" Caitlyn beamed.

Tess looked at Caitlyn. "No she's not!" Mitchie corrected. "She just answers the phone occasionally. I'm my own people."

"Great! We'll call you" Tess responds. "But don't worry, You definitely have the part. I just have to run everything by my," she hesitated. "Producer."

"Alright" Mitchie smiled.

"Don't you have an audition?" Ella reminded Mitchie.

"Oh, yeah" Mitchie laughed and ran to the kitchen.

******Unintentionally In Love: A Smitchie Story******

"Hey!" Caitlyn smiled as Mitchie entered the apartment. "How'd it go?"

Mitchie sighed. "I think it went well."

"They told you no. didn't they?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yes" Mitchie growled and sat down on the couch.

"Don't worry! You already have that job with Tess" Caitlyn reminded her. "And with that on your résumé, everyone will want to hire you!"

"I think that was a scam" Mitchie answered.

"What?"

"I don't think she actually has a part for me" Mitchie clarified. "I mean, that was really random today. And I researched her, she's bad news!"

"But she's Tess Tyler!" Caitlyn whined.

"Wake me when she calls!" Mitchie stood up. She was tired so she headed to her bedroom.

******Unintentionally In Love: A Smitchie Story******

"Tess? Are you sure about this?" Shane asked skeptically.

"Yes" Tess replied. "My personal bodyguards did a background check. She's clean as a whistle and she's perfect. I even called the producer of the show she was trying out for, and told him not to hire her because I needed her. She'll definitely say yes."

"Alright" Shane replied. He hung up. "I hope this works!"

**And there you go! Mitchie is present! Hahaha! I hope you liked it! **

**Special Thanks to...**

**CelebrityStalker127, .34, JemiLover101, Mysterious Craze, ersy, NverSayNver, for reviewing! 6 more reviews? AWESOME!**

**CelebertyStalker127, .34, NverSayNver, and sweetmsaltygurl48 for favoring.**

**And finally, all who have alerted. You know who you are! **

**For all of you who are reading but not reviewing, please review! I need to know if you like it! So, incentive: 7 reviews and I'll update. **

**Review please!**

**Happy Endings,**

**PuRpLeSoCkMoNkEy**


	4. URGENT MESSAGE

Hello Readers!

First off, I want to thank you for reading, reviewing, favoring, and alerting this story! It fills my heart with joy!

However, for personal reasons, I am moving accounts:( The next update of my stories will be through my new account. My username is **.. **I am looking forward to updating the following stories:

Unintentionally In Love

With A Little Faith

on my new account. Also, I am posting this on my one-shots in hope that you will review and tell me if that particular oneshot is worth re-uploading.

Once again, thank you for reading,reviewing, ect. Please don't forget to tell me watch you think:D

Love,

PuRpLe SoCk MoNkEy


End file.
